Ask the Royal Koopa Family
by kookylover98
Summary: Join Bowser, Bowser Jr, Koopalings, Kamek, Guests, and friends as they go through embarrassing, personal, and hilarious questions they must answer! Rated T for Language! Join the fun!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: We're back!

Hi! Here's the new and improved Ask the Royal Koopa family! Before I start I just want to set some rules that some of y'all may or may not like, but here they are!

1.) Ask your questions by Pms Please! If you ask by review they will not be answered. :(

Well that's all! Heh sorry for you guests! If you wish to ask questions then you guys should make yourself a account! :)

Also! Ask anything you wish! There are some new characters! Yay! Now onto the story! Oh, and before we begin! I would like to tell you if you want your Oc in just review or Pm only for Ocs! They will be welcome hopefully all of the Ocs! If there's too many, and don't show up in a chapter don't worry! They will show up in later chapters! Each Oc only gets to be in only 2 chapters! If you put your Oc information last story then they will show up! Now onto the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone is sitting down in chairs, and looking around.

Kamek: Gotta admit this place is way better than the other.

Bowser: It is pretty badass. I mean look at the lava fountain, and the spikes on the chairs! Oh, and the amazing view of the castle! Check it out! They painted flames on the walls! This is way better!

Ludwig: For you.

Violent: Yeah! Why can't there be a splash of purple!

Bowser: Your chair IS purple.

Violent: *Notices* Omg! It is! Awesome!

Roy: Remind me why I have to sit by Lemmy and Iggy again?

Bowser: To control them when they get crazy.

Ludwig: Then why must I sit by Violent?

Violent: Hey yeah! Why do I have to sit by him!? I wanna sit by Kamek!

Bowser: Ugh you know what! Sit where ever you want!

Everyone: Yay!

Violent: I'm a host again yay!

Kamek: And so am I! Yay!

Just then the doors burst open by Daisy and...Kammy!

Daisy: See I told you this was the right room.

Kammy: Whatever.

Bowser: What the hell are you two doing here!?

Daisy: Hello? You invited us!

Kammy: And that's no way to treat a woman!

Ludwig: Forgive my father he only has the intelligence of a Mocking bird.

Bowser: Shutup smart mouth!

Violent: Well he was right you know.

Wendy: Hello! When are we gonna start this show!? Lemmy's drooling on my head! *Points at Lemmy chewing her head*

Bowser: *Smacks Lemmy off* Lemmy stop acting weird!

Lemmy: I will...But when you beat Ludwig at a chess game!

Ludwig: Which will never happen.

Bowser: Chess is for nerds!

Iggy: Wheres Rosey!?

Violent: She's not here Lems. Sorry. *frowns*

Iggy: *falls on his knees* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Daisy: A bit dramatic don't you think?

Iggy: *Sniffs* It was all worth it.

Roy: No it really wasn't.

Violent: Anyways we have to start the clock is ticking!

Kammy: Literally!

Kamek: *Ahem* HELLO AND WELCOME BACK TO ASK THE ROYAL KOOPA FAMILY!

Violent: You didn't have to shout the whole thing you know.

Kamek: It sounded better.

Bowser: Get on with it!

Kamek: As you can see this all new again!

Ludwig: Which means we have more in store for you.

Violent: Hey that was my line!

Iggy: Which means! We can have a total of 5 guests in! I hope Rosey will be one!

Bowser: Also! New people will be joining us!

Violent: Yeah like Kammy!

Daisy: Hey what about me!?

Roy: You were already here in the last one so your just not that important anymore.

Larry: Hey I thought Rosalina was coming too.

Junior: *Jumps up excited* ROSALINA!? WHERE!? WHERE IS SHE!? I NEEDA ASK HER HAND IN MARRIAGE!

Everyone: O_o

Junior: Uhhh...I mean...Mama Peach?

Violent: Oh yeah! Bowser!

Bowser: Fine! *Dumps a brown sack out in the stage*

Peach: *Get's out the sack* BOWSER I HAVE HAD JUST ENOUGH OF YOUR KIDNAPPING! I HATE YOU! YOU FAT SON OF A BIT- Hey? Am I on T.V?

Kamek: Yup.

Peach: And we're live?

Violent: Yep.

Peach: So that means they saw my anger moment?

Everyone: Yeah.

Peach: Oh fish sticks!

Kamek: Wait! I just notice! We have our first question waiting!

Bowser: What? Already!?

Violent: From iSqueakers!

Kamek: She sent a Pm not long ago with Questions!

Violent: Which is allowed!

Kammy: Congrats Miss iSqueakers! You win a free car!

Kamek: Uh Kammy wrong show.

Kammy: Oh...then nevermind...

Kamek: Okey this is from iSqueakers!

_iSqueakers_

_It's me again! Don't you koopalings miss me? I miss me too no worries!_

_Ludwig: How much do you love Violent?_

_Lemmy: Teach me to walk on a ball! I'll give you bacon!_

_Roy: You know, I hate the color pink. But it looks great on you ;)_

_Iggy: Umm... Can you make me small so I can sit on your head and have a picnic under your tree head? Maybe I can climb it too. I promise I won't be like lice!_

_Wendy: My friend found a MA-rated picture of you, and it showed that you... wre actually a man. How do you explain that?_

_Moron: Oops sorry I mean Morton. Anyway umm... What's your most interesting speech?_

_Larry: I will love to be on that list! No need to have a number two because you and I can be together forever!_

_Bowser Jr: Can I be your mother on Tuesdays?_

_Bowser: You're fat._

_Kamek: Why do you serve such a fatty?_

Koopalings: We didn't miss you.

Larry: Well I did miss her...

Ludwig: Uh...Would you look at the time? I uh have a dentist appointment now! Uh...gotta go! Bye! *Runs out the stage*

Violent: Wait a minute! No he doesn't! *Runs after him*

Lemmy: Sure! I'll do anything for bacon! :D

Roy: Why thank you Squeak. I'm gonna start calling you that. You know your not half bad. How's about you leave Larry, and join my fan club instead?

Iggy: Sure! When King Dad gets mad at my siblings he makes Kamek shrink them, and make them think he sent them to a stranded Island, but on my head!

Lemmy: You liar!

Bowser: You guys deserved it.

Wendy: I AM A GIRL! A FEMALE! 100% FEMALE! HOW DARE THEY PUT THAT LIE OF A PICTURE ON THE INTERNET! I WILL FIND THEM! THEY WILL PAY!

Larry: Told you guys she was a guy trying to pass for a girl.

Kammy: Well Kamek we should explain this situation.

Kamek: I got it Kammy. Okay Wendy when you were born you were a boy, but Bowser wanted a girl so we did a spell, and well now you're a girl.

Wendy: NO! Y-YOU DON'T MEAN I'M ACTUALLY A...A BOY!?

Kammy:If anyone should be blame here blame your father.

Bowser: Uh-oh...

Wendy: *Deep voice* **I'M GONNA KILL YOU DAD!**

Bowser: *Screams as Wendy attacks him* Get her off! Ahhhh!

Morton: Hey! She called me a moron! How dare you! My name is Morton! M-O-R-T-O-N! Morton with a T! Oh my interesting speech is when I told people my life story!

Larry: Oh heehee well iSqueakers we should get together at the Darklandian Mall, and get to know each other first.

Bowser: Larry you are not going to the mall to meet a girl you don't even know by yourself! Take Ludwig with you!

Junior: Yeah you can! Yay! I have two mamas now!

Peach: Junior for the last time I am never gonna be your mother!

Junior: I'm not talking about you! I'm talking about Mama Daisy, and now Mama Squeaks!

Daisy: You got replaced! Ha!

Peach: But he still loves me right Junior.

Junior: No not really.

Peach: I can't believe it! I've been replaced! Noooooo!

Bowsert: FAT!? HEY LISTEN UP LADY THIS WHAT YOU CALL FAT IS JUST MUSCLE! UNDERSTAND!

Kamek: I don't anymore I really don't know why I did in the first place!

Violent: *Comes in dragging Ludwig in by his tail.* Caught him! :3

Bowser: Ludwig you are such a wuss.

Ludwig: And you're a pathetic excuse of a father.

Bowser: Okay that was just really hurtful son.

Violent: Answer the question Ludwig.

Lemmy: Or I eat your chocolate! *Laughs evilly with lighting in the background*

Bowser: Seriously! How do you do that!?

Ludwig: Well...uh...oh hey look a bird in jet skiis! *Points out the window*

Everyone: Where!? *Runs to the window while Ludwig makes a run for it)

Ludwig: SUCKERS!

Kamek: Damn I can't believe we fell for that lame trick.

Violent: I can't believe he said a bird in jet skiis.

Bowser: Well that's all folks!

Iggy: Rosey please show up!

Roy: *Pushes Iggy out-of-the-way* Join my fan club ladies!

Larry: Send in questions!

Wendy: BY PMS ONLY!

Violent: Ocs are welcome anytime!

Daisy: Goodbye! :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's was chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed! Goodbye! :) Remember only send questions in by Pm if you send it by review I won't answer it or I'll be asked to delete and reupload again! Bye! :) Oh! Wait Spatterson I would hate not answering your question! Hmmm I Know it's so unfair to not answer guests reviews! But the rules are rules I hate breaking them. Hmmm...I suggest the guest should make them a account! Sign up! Write stories! Read them! Review! Pm! All that Hmm perhaps email the questions? I would want this to be unfair for the guest! :( Hmmm...If your a guest, and have questions the only thing I can suggest is email them to me if you can't Pm! Check out my profile! Just click my name, and check out my bio! I promise I will try to see how I can make this fair for everyone especially for the guest! Sorry Spatterson. Perhaps you can join in the story, and Send in your questions for your Oc! I'm sure I'll work something out without breaking the rules! I am so sorry guest I swear I'll try my best to find a way! Here are some suggestions...

1. Make yourself an account it's super easy too make a account!

2. Check my profile/bio look for my email, and email me the questions!

3. Just wait until I can find a way to answer your questions without breaking the rules of Fanfiction!

Sorry guest! I know it's unfair, and I hate the changes now, but I already got a warning about breaking a rule, and yeah I want to keep this story see how it comes in. Please forgive me guest please don't hate me for this. It's just the rules are rules ya know? I'll try to find a way! Please forgive me, and again I'm sorry.

Also if you review your questions please forgive me when they are not answered! :(

Gotta follow the rules guys sorry. :( It's unfair I know ;/


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Guest and Questions

Hi! As you can see new chapter! Yay! Lol, but before I start I just want to say

I'm sorry guest, and DriftedDaisy I know it's so unfair, but I'm gonna try your way again, and see how it goes again. Anyways enjoy!

Also we have new Ocs joining us today!

Disclaimers:

All Mario characters belong to Nintendo!

Violent belongs to me!

RikaOathKeeper- Katie Rush

Supermask- Turbo Rush

Jeanette Violet- Rosey Sky Violet

AlliTheSuperGenious004-Alli

Also my new Oc Makia

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The stage lights turn on, and Bowser, Koopalings, Kamek, Kammy, Peach, Daisy, and Violent all come in.

Daisy: Gee why did we have to be here so early?

Peach: (Sits in a pink chair) I need my beauty sleep.

Bowser: You don't need no sleep your beautiful no matter what.

Ludwig: Okey you seriously need to stop reading those romance books.

Violent: And you need to stop telling people what to do.

Lemmy: I need my bacon.

Kamek: *Sit's down at his desk* Alright let's see what we have in for today.

Violent: *Sits by Kamek* Wow looks like you all got pretty good questions.

Bowser: STOP TALKING, AND START THE SHOW!

Violent: MAN STOP SCREAMING! I GET TIRED JUST HEARING YOUR VOICE!

Bowser: NOBODY SCREAMS AT ME!

Kamek: WELL SHE JUST DID!

Wendy: WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING AT MY DADDY!

Kamek: WHY ARE YOU GETTING IN THE CONVERSATION!?

Ludwig: EVERYONE SHUT UP!

Violent: DID YOU JUST TELL ME TO SHUTUP!? OH YOU ARE SO DEAD! MURDERER! YOU KILLED SONIC!

Kamek: AND BOWSER KILLED KNUCKLES! THAT SO CALLED MOHAWK ISN'T REAL! IT'S JUST KNUCKLES!

Lemmy: NOOOOOOOOO! YOU KILLED KNUCKLES! *Attacks Bowser*

Bowser: *Screams in anger and terror*

Kammy: Can we introduce the guest?

Violent: Ah yes! The guest!

Kamek: Rosey get in here!

Iggy: *Jumps out his seat* ROSEY!?

Rosey Sky Violet walks through the doors smiling.

Iggy: *Rushes over to her, and hugs her* Rosey! Your here! Your finally here!

Rosey: *Hugs Iggy back* Aww you missed me?

Iggy: Yes!

Violent: Next up is Katie and Turbo Rush!

Bowser: Rush!? That is the dumbest name I ever heard.

Violent: Bowser is the stupidest name I heard.

Bowser: *Crosses arms, and mumbles* Damn teenagers.

Two Koopa Troopas walk in, and wave at the cameras.

Kamek: Welcome Katie and Turbo!

Katie: Great to be here!

Turbo: Awesome studio by the way.

Roy: *Rushes over to Katie* Why hello there. Let me introduce myself. My name is Roy, and you are?

Turbo: *Stands between them with his arms cross* Get the hell away from my sister.

Katie: *Sits by Wendy*

Roy: *Goes back to his seat muttering to himself.* Stupid Turbo.

Turbo: *Takes a seat by Roy* What did you just say!?

Violent: OH MY GOD!

Bowser: What!? What is it!?

Violent: Birdo just updated her status to single!

Bowser: Omg! Really!? Cause I heard Yoshi cheated on her with Eclair! That cheater!

Everyone: O_o

Bowser: Uh I mean...Kamek!

Kamek: Huh?

Wendy: Kamek hurry up this weird girl is bumming me out.

Katie: I'm weird? Ha! Your funny! At least I'm not mistaken for a boy!

Wendy: (Gets up) You wanna fight!? Is that what you want cause I can beat your sorry butt anytime.

Larry: (Whispers to Katie) She uses her man strength...

Katie: Please I can beat you up with one hand behind my back.

Bowser: Oh boy this is gonna be good! Catfight!

Violent: Please Bowser. It's just one cat vs a dog... and I'm taking about Wendy.

Wendy: Did you just call me a dog!?

Violent: I didn't studder! Did I?

Turbo: Chill out Katie just ignore her.

Katie: Your right bro. You got lucky this time Wendy!

Wendy: Oh please I wasn't even scared.

Bowser: ENOUGH CHIT CHAT START ASKING THE QUESTIONS! FOR EVERY DAMN MINUTE WHERE ON TV I HAVE TO PAY $20 STINKIN' DOLLAR EACH MINUTE!

Kammy:Wait!? They only get $20 dollars a minute while I work my butt off each day just to get payed 50 dollars a day!?

Bowser: Uh...

Violent: Our first question is from AlliTheSuperGenius004!

_AlliTheSuperGenius004_

_I'm back! I hope you guys like the new studio!_

_Bowser: Where did you get the Klown Kars? If someone made them, can you tell me who? _

_Ludwig: Who's your favorite sibling (if you have one)?_

_Lemmy: Will you ever let go of your ball or will you take it with you grow up? Also, what's your favorite type of food?_

_Roy: Who's your favorite sibling to beat up? Is so, can you show me some of your best beat-up techniques on him/her (Sorry guys!)?_

_Iggy: What's the best SUCCESSFUL invention that you made?_

_Wendy: How do you survive being the only girl in the family?! I feel bad for you girl._

_Morton: What's your favorite thing to talk about? Besides wedding cake. Oh, here you go! *Gives him a five layer wedding cake* :)_

_Larry: Can I come on your next pranking adventure? Pranksters unite! *Fist Bump*_

_Junior: What's your favorite thing to paint on Bowser's bedroom wall?_

_Kamek: Why do you and Kammy call Bowser things that end in -ness? Is it a natural instinct or is it part of the job?_

_Kammy: What was your reaction when Kamek mentioned having a crush on you?_

_Violent: Is it fun being the babysitter of the koopalings?_

_That's all for now._

_AlliTheSuperGenius004_

Bowser: Ludwig A.K.A Kooky von Koopa invented it.

Ludwig: I told you to never call me that.

Violent: I like the name! Kooky!

Ludwig: (Glares at Violent)

Violent: Stop glaring.

Ludwig: I have no favorite siblings. .

Larry: What!? I thought I was your favorite sibling!

Ludwig: No you're not even close. If I had to choose...I would choose Iggy.

Iggy: Yeah!

Alli comes through the doors covered in feathers.

Violent: What in the world happened to your!?

Alli: A prank gone wrong...

Larry: The bucket of glue fell on you huh.

Alli: *Rubs the back of her head embarrassed* Heh Heh what? Pffft! No! It just fell out of no where!

Larry: And then you fell in the feathers?

Alli: *Sighs* Okey fine Yeah I fell.

Larry: Don't worry! It happens to me!

Alli: So what's up Koopa Family!? Missed me!?

Bowser: Oh yeah sure! We missed the first ever talking chicken.

Alli: I'd watch out if I were you.

Lemmy: Okey now onto me! Okey Alli. I will never leave Bella!

Roy: Bella?

Lemmy: Yes. That is my ball's name. Her name is Bella, and me and her will get married in the future.

Alli: *To Bowser* Your kid has problems.

Bowser: They all do.

Roy: Okey moving on away from Lemmy's weird Ball...I love to beat Junior now! I'll be glad to show you my moves.

Junior: I hate you Alli!

Alli: HEY!

Junior: Uh did I say hate? I meant love you heh...

Roy: Okey first You pull him by his ponytail Like this...*Roy pulls Junior by his ponytail* Then You punch him in the guts like this...*Punches Junior in the stomach 5 times* Then you let him fall on the ground in pain. Give them a minute to catch their breath then you kick them like this *Kicks Junior* Then...

Turbo: If you hit him one more time I'm gonna beat you up.

Roy: I don't care what you say. *Hits Junior*

Violent: *Stands up* **If you hurt him again I will hurt you!**

Roy: *Gives Junior healing potion quick*

Junior: *Drinks the potion* I feel better already!

Iggy: Hmmm that would be my cloning device!

Another Iggy walks in the room.

Iggy 2: Hi! I'm his clone!

Rosey: Wow! I am so confused now.

Iggy and Iggy2: It's okey Rosey!

Rosey: Uh which is the real Iggy?

Iggy and Iggy2: I am...No! I am! Stop that!

Bowser: Great. Just great now we have to take them both home.

Wendy: Ugh it's like so horrible! I hate being the only girl!

Ludwig: Then just change your gender duh.

Wendy: Why don't you!?

Ludwig: Because I'm proud to be a male!

Violent: Well the first time I meant you I honestly thought you were a girl...

Ludwig: WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT!?

Morton: I like talking about myself! Like how I have this star-shaped birth mark! Or how I can play any guitar with my eyes closed! Or how awesome I am! Oh! Or how about me doing 20 push-ups in 2 minutes! Then how I ca- *See's the wedding cake* HOW I CAN EAT A WHOLE WEDDING CAKE IN JUST A SINGLE BITE! *eats it whole*

Alli: Awesome! I wish I could eat a cake that big in just one bite!

Larry: *Puts his arm around Alli* Sure you can come! I'm gonna go prank Mimi like after this show! Pranksters Unite! *Fistbump*

Junior: I like painting animals!

Bowser: Why do you always draw a deer!?

Junior: Because I want beef Jerky!

Kamek: The only reason I do is because it's in the script alot.

Kammy: Well I fell off my broom, and broke my hip.

Kamek: I didn't know you would fall!

Kammy: Well now you do!

Violent: It's awful! Somehow they get into trouble that causes us to get in dangerous situations!

Bowser: What do you mean dangerous situations!?

Koopalings and Violent: Nothing!

Kamek: Katie read the next question!

Katie: Yay! Okey the next question is from iLoveLarryKoopax3!

Roy: You like Larry!? What does he got that I don't!? Is it the hair!? You know what Katie it's over!

Katie: Fine by me.

Roy: Okey stop begging I'll come back.

Katie: O_o?

_iLoveLarryKoopax3_

_Yay! I'm back! Ok I don't know if there's a PM button on the story thingamabobber on a mobile device. Maybe I'm stupid, who knows?_

_QUESTIONS!_

_Kammy the jammy: have you ever considered dating Kamek?_

_Kamek the lamek: What can your magic wand do?_

_Bowser the browser: Is it weird I can imagine you in a tutu?_

_Ludwig the yudwig: Does your father ever take you to amusement pars where there is a lot of candy and chocolate?_

_Lemmy the lemma: What was the funniest dream you ever had?_

_Roy the foy: What do your eyes look like?_

_Iggy the tiggy: Would you beat Roy up if you had the chance?_

_Wendy the bendy: Have you ever been to a salon?_

_Morton the horton: Have you ever written a story?_

_Larry the berry: Do you get angry easily?_

Kammy: Hmm I have thought about it, but I never made up a choice.

Kamek: It can do whatever I want it to do!

Bowser: YES IT'S WEIRD! I NEVER IN MY LIFE WORE A TUTU!

Kamek: Yes you have! Remember that tome on Halloween you wanted to be a dancer!

Bowser: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR SAYING THAT ON TV!

Kamek: Oops...

Ludwig: Never. He knows what will happen...

Lemmy: Ohhh! Okey I was being attacked by the My little ponies crew, and then Rainbow Dash turned into Applejack, and I'm like ermergered! Then Spike gave me diamonds, and I ate them, and then I saw Mario riding that queen Celset character! It was so fun cause Twilight Sparkle let me ride on her head!

Bowser: Okey you need to stop watching my little pony.

Roy: Yeah It makes you look gay!

Lemmy: Your gay! You punk!

Roy: O_O...Uh okey? And my eyes are red like my Dad's eyes. See *Takes off his sunglasses.

Iggy: No! Cause then Roy will beat me up after I do that!

Morton: Yes I have! It's called Why Wedding cake is amazing! It have 158,733,947,948,975,957,0846 chapters!

Violent: I'm only in chapter 158,733,947, 948, 975, 957,0800!

Larry: I don't get angry easily unless you touch my money then there's a problem...A big one.

Violent: Turbo Read a question!

Turbo: Uh okey the next question is from...*Dramatic Pause* DestinyBlitz!

_DestinyBlitz_

_Here's a quick question for Bowser~!_

_-Since you kidnap Peach all the time fans are getting suspicious...what are your true motives? [The fans think you have special feelings for the princess- is it true]_

Bowser: Yeah I have feelings for her it's called Love!

Peach: *Crosses her arms* And it's getting really old.

Daisy: You always kidnap her! Try kidnapping me for once!

Bowser: I did remember!

Daisy: Oh yeah!

Kamek: Rosey take it away!

Rosey: Sure! The next question is from samusaran101!

_samusaran101_

_Oops! I thought I asked already! XD _

_Ludwig: Why do people keep saying your hair looks like a dead hedgehog? (I did NOTHING!)_

_Lemmy: Love the hair! :D What would you do if bacon was banned from the earth?_

_Iggy: Are you an inventor?_

_Bowser: ... aren't you that turtle I stepped on the other day?_

_Violent: ... Can I ask you questions? Idk... well, I think you're great! Since you'rein my story Sand and Lava, I'd like to know more about you! Are you a calm person, or crazy?_

_Roy: I JUST JOINED BOXING! HOW COOL IS THAT?! (clears throat) Well... what's it like having brothers? I only have a girly little sister, so yeah._

_Kamek: Are you old? I like old people! ^_^_

_Bowser Jr: I think you and Rosalina would make a great couple! XD Would you like me to bring her over?_

_That's it! ^_^_

Ludwig: There just jealous I have fabulous hair!

Lemmy: I would move in with Rosalina, and force her to make me bacon!

Junior: You stay away from my woman!

Lemmy: O.O

Iggy: Yeah I am! It attracts the ladies!

Rosey: Sure.

Bowser: YES I WAS, AND THANKS TO YOU I HAVE BROKEN SPIKES, AND BACK PAIN!

Alli and Violent: LOL!

Bowser: -_-

Violent: Sand and Lava!? I love that story! Lol I like to be calm unless I'm angered I can do the craziest things ever! I can't fly! I hate bugs cause I'm scared of them! I love pie! I'm starting to love Blueberry pie more! :D

Bowser: Enough Violent!

Violent: How rude!

Roy: Congrats! Boxing is awesome! And it's fun to have bros around.

Kamek: I'm 183 years old! :D

Everyone: Damn!

Junior: I know right! Please bring her! Please! PLEASE!

Alli: Next questions are from Supermask!

Lemmy: I know him!

Ludwig: We all do. His on vacation!

_Supermask_

_Bowser Junior: Can you paint me a picture?_

_Ludwig von Koopa: Did you listen to any other_

_Lemmy Koopa: you're my favorite Koopaling, can i have your autograph?_

_Roy Koopa: Where did you get your sunglasses?_

_Iggy Koopa: You're glasses are upside down_

_Wendy O. Koopa: Why do you have temper tantrums?_

_Morton Koopa Jr: How many words can you say in under one minute?_

_Bowser: Did you're Dad, Morton Koopa Sr, ever met your kids?_

_Kamek: Can you turn Bowser into an Animal?_

Junior: Of course I can I draw anything!

Violent: Can you draw a Panda!?

Junior: Uh yeah?

Violent: Can you draw a car!?

Junior: Duh!

Violent: Can you draw a bear dancing while a firefighter saves a kitten in the background, and Batman fighting Thor in the air while I eat a watermelon sitting on top a picnic blanket!?

Junior: Uh...yes?

Violent: Wow! Amazing!

Ludwig: Um My question isn't complete!

Violent: Well I don't know what to do that's how the question was.

Alli: I think he met to put in any other musician?

Ludwig: Let's go with that. And yes. I don't always listen to Beethoven! I listen to Mozart on weekends.

Turbo: What about rap? RnB? Rock? Country? Jazz?

Ludwig: I do listen to Jazz.

Katie: What kind of Jazz?

Ludwig: I don't know honestly.

Rosey: And you call yourself a musician?

Ludwig: -_-'

Lemmy: *Scribbles his name on paper* Sure, but first give me time to learn how to write a L...

Ludwig: Really?

Rosey: *Looks at Lemmy's writing* Lemmy a 'T' isn't a 'L'.

Lemmy: Really!? Then this whole time I've written my name as Temmy?

Roy: There's this place near the Darklands Mall called Darklandian Sunglasses!

Iggy: What!? Really!? *Fixes glasses* How embarrassing...

Rosey: It was cute.

Iggy: *Blushes*

Wendy: I don't really get tantrums anymore I guess you can say I'm Bipolar?

Ludwig: Tell me about it last night you combed my hair saying how gorgeous it is then you lose your comb in my hair, and kick me out saying my hair looks like a dead animal!

Wendy: HeeHee how silly of me?

Morton: Larry get that timer ready!

Larry: *Starts the timer in a minute*

Morton:OhIcansayalotofwordsunderaminute!Icansaycat ,dog,fish,duck,possum,deer,doe,panda,bear,andlotsm ore!Icansingthealphabettoo!A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H,I,J,K,L ,M,N,O,P,Q,R,S,T,U,V,W,X,Y,andZ!See!Ijustsungtheal phabet!

Larry: 30 seconds left!

Morton:Icanevensayatonguetwister!Howmuchwoodcanawo odchuchchuckifawoodchuckcanchuckwood!IcanevensayKi ngDadsname25times!Bowser,Bowser,Bowser,Bowser,Bows er,Bowser,Bowser,Bowser,Bowser,Bowser,Bowser,Bowse r,Bowser,Bowser,Bowser,Bowser,Bowser,Bowser,Bowser ,Bowser,Bowser!OhCrap!Isaidit21times!Ifeelstupid!U gh!

Larry: 5 seconds!

Morton:Ionlyhave5secondsleft!IwonderhowmanywordsIs aid!Maybeahundred!Orathousand!Oh!Maybeevenmorethan that!

Larry: Time's up!

Bowser: Uh I think that's gonna be hard for the readers to read! Morton why did you have to talk so fast!?

Morton: Cause I wanted to get a lot of words in! Besides I said153 words in under a minute!

Violent: I can only say 20.

Alli: I can say 34!

Rosey: Well Morton broke a world record!

Bowser: Actually yeah my dad did meet each, and one of them except for Junior.

Kamek: Can I turn Bowser into an animal? Of course I can what kind of Magikoopa would I be? *Waves his wand, and turns Bowser into a pig* Tada!

Rosey: Our next question is from Thisisafanfiction!

_Thisisafanfiction_

_Subject: questions for ask the royal koopa family_

_-_- so unfair about the rules thing. Anyway,s here are my new and improved questions :)!_

_Kamek: you are so adorable! in a best friend kind of way, that is._

_Bowser: You are so...um, HIDEOUS! lol, just kidding! But I'm not._

_Ludwig: Is your tooth getting bigger, or is that just me?_

_Roy: can I keep your bunny, PLEASE?_

_Wendy: Please give Iggy a makeover. But do me,next!_

_Larry: Did you break into my house? Traces of blue hair were found on my carpet. Light blue._

_Iggy: Do you want me or wendy to do your makeover?_

_Morton: There is no more cake in my house. Care to explain?_

_Junior: Rosalina will love you soon. Can I have you in the mean time? :D_

_Kammy: I'm going to hook you and Kamek up, ok?_

_Violent: Love the name! Want to hang out sometime?_

_Peace out!_

Kamek: Why thank you I am adorable aren't I?

Bowser: Pfffft! Yeah sure!

Kamek: Well at least I'm not HIDEOUS like you.

Bowser: Oh yeah listen up little girl. I don't know if you know this or not, but I am the KING of DARKLANDS! I could get your head cut off.

Kamek: No you can't.

Bowser: Besides I am your father! Your grounded!

Kamek: Please ignore him his a little out of his head now.

Peach: I know he id. I'm just waiting on Mario to rescue me!

Daisy: Who cares about that fat guy! We have a badass right here!

Bowser: Thank you Daisy! At least someone knows how badass I really am.

Violent: A badass who's scared of squirrels.

Ludwig: It's just you my tooth stopped growing when I turned 14.

Lemmy: How old are you now?

Ludwig: That's a secret.

Roy: NO YOU CAN'T HAVE MY PRECIOUS BUNNY! I LOVE HER!

Bowser: Roy man up.

Roy: I mean bunny? Pfft! What bunny?

Violent: *Holds up a white bunny with blue eyes, and a pink bow around its neck* This bunny!

Roy: Violent!?

Violent: Uh...I mean what bunny? *Hides the bunny*

Ludwig: That's like 4 times in a row.

Violent: I'm sorry!

Roy: To late now!

Wendy: *Smiles evilly at Iggy* Makeover time bro.

Iggy: *Holds Rosey* Help me Rosey!

Rosey: Actually Iggy I want a makeover to! Makeover Party!

Larry: It was Ludwig!

Ludwig: You idiot she said Light Blue not dark blue!

Larry: Okey fine it was me!

Iggy: I don't want a makeover! Please!

Morton: I ran out of cake at my house! I couldn't help myself!

Junior: No! You can't have me!... But then again I could make Rosalina jealous! Okey you got yourself a deal!

Kammy: Oh heehee okey if you say so! ^-^

Violent: Lol thanks! Sure why not?

Bowser: Okey the next question is fr-

Kamek: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What do you think you're doing!?

Bowser: Uh reading a question?

Violent: Are you stupid?

Bowser: No?

Kamek: Then why are you reading a question without our permission!?

Bowser: Uh because I just thoug-

Violent: Oh you just thought you could wonder on by, and just read a question? Is that it?

Bowser: Yeah.

Kamek: Well guess what you can't! Because we're the hosts! We say whether you can read a question or not!

Bowser: Uh...

Violent: Unbelievable!

Kamek: Ugh I can't even look at you now!

Violent: Alli just read the question.

Alli: The next question is from dragon19kyoshi!

Bowser: I WANTED TO SAY THAT!

Violent: Well too bad.

Kamek: Yeah to bad. .

_dragon19kyoshi_

_Bowser: Is it true that you could breathe fire?_

_Roy: As a fighter, you sure pack a punch. Can you show some moves on Iggy?_

_Lemmy: Why do you need a ball to balance on?_

Bowser: Of course it true! I breathe fire all the time!

Roy: I wish I could but Rosey, Turbo, and Violent would kill me sorry dude...Plus I pulled a hamstring! Those things hurt!

Lemmy: Because I want to I guess...You should try it! It's fun! :D

Violent: Well those are all the questions!

Ludwig: Send in more anytime!

Kamek: sorry for taking long!

Alli: Rules are unfair I know.

Everyone: HAVE A GREAT DAY, AND DON'T FORGET TO LOCK YOUR DOORS, BECAUSE MORTON STILL WANTS CAKE!

Morton: Hey! You guys weren't suppose to tell them that!

Violent: Bye!

Kamek: *Looks at computer screen* WAIT!

Bowser: What the hell!? I thought we were done!

Kamek: Apparently not... We have one more question!

Bowser: Well get on with it!

Kamek: Our last question is from...MysteriousPersonLOL

Violent: Hmmm he sounds mysterious to me.

_MysteriousPersonLOL_

_Bet nobody can guess who I am!_

Bowser: Okey that was weird.

Iggy: John Calvin!

Ludwig: Fans!

Violent: Michael Jackson!

Larry: Larry King!

Morton: Rainbow Dash!

Violent: Fluttershy!

Morton: AppleJack!

Violent: Pinky Pie!

Morton: Rarity!

Violent: Twilight Sparkle!

Morton: Uh...

Violent: Spike the little cute purple dragon!

Bowser: What's up with all the My Little Pony Names!?

Lemmy: Bacon!

Kammy: You are all bad guesser...

Kamek: Let's just end the show!

Kammy: That's all folks!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lol that was chapter 2! Sorry for taking too long just got in school tons of homework tons of strict teachers too! But at least got friends to laugh with! 9th grade is fun! Lol I may start posting new chapters on weekends from now on! But review what you think! Or if you want your ocs in, and Pm for questions! Goodbye!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Listen miss Spatterson i understand your mad, but let me tell you one thing I was told i cannot use reviews only pms. Fanfiction does have their own rules. I know their unfair yeah. Also if u didn't understand last chapter than I'll make it MORE CLEAR to YOU. I will go back to reviews but only for the guest since drifteddaisy had a good point. Also one more thing YOU do not wanna make me mad. It's far worse that your anger, and if you prefer to read other stories than mine go ahead it doesn't bother me. Oh you're in 11th grade? Then why act so childish over a story? I'm not being mean im just making it clear, and I sure don't like ridiculous attitudes. So now that I made myself clear why don't I start the chapter. Oh before I began i would like to thank those for reviewing! Thank you guys! Now onto the story! :)

Disclaimer: all Nintendo characters belong to of course Nintendo!  
Violent belongs to me!  
RikaOathKeeper- Katie Rush Supermask- Turbo Rush Jeanette Violet- Rosey Sky Violet AlliTheSuperGenious004-Alli We have more joining us! XD Lindsay A. Pennington- ILoveLarryKoopax3 Megam- Justsomegurl Also we have Alyssa from Thisisafanfiction!  
Now onto the story!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The whole crew walks in the studio.

Larry: Dad remind me why we have to wake up so early!?

Bowser: Because the early bird gets the...uh the um...I forgot.

Ludwig: * shakes his head* Only a dumbass forgets things.

Violent: I forgot my chips!

Iggy: Hey Ludwig didn't you say only dumbass forget thi-

Ludwig: *covers Iggy's mouth* I said no such thing!

Daisy: Oh my gosh! *points at an orange chair* I call that seat!

Peach: Where's Mario? He should have saved me a long time ago!

Bowser: Oh him? Let's just say his in a better place now. *smiles evilly*

Katie, Turbo, Alli, and Rosey walk in.

Katie: Sorry we're late. SOMEBODY...*Glares at Bowser* didn't pick us up.

Bowser: Hey! It was Roy's idea.

Turbo: Roy your dead meat. *cracks his knuckles*

Roy: Pfft! As if you could beat me up.

Alli: I beat you up every time.

Roy: So!

Kamek and Kammy float in the set.

Bowser: And why the hell are you two late?!

Kamek: Kammy took so long trying to pick which cloak she should wear!

Kammy: Fashion takes time.

Rosey: True.

Junior: Rosey can you tell Rosalina I love her?

Rosey: Well that was Random.

Lemmy: That's not random. I'll show you random...

Violent: Okey? Let's start the show!

Kamek: Fine by me.*Sits at his desk*

Violent: *sits by Kamek* Wow we have more guest today.

Kamek: Also some questions.

Morton: Question.

Kamek: Yes?

Morton: Why are we starting the show so early?

Violent: Because...This is the only time we can show up once were done were gonna be on break...until Friday or Saturday.

Morton: Oh...

Lemmy: Pumpkin pie is fruit juice!

Everyone: O_o?

Kamek: Okay...lets begin shall we?

Violent: We have three new guest today!

Kamek: Come on out Lindsay, Alyssa, and Megan!

Three girls come out from behind the curtains.

Bowser: Alyssa what are you doing here?! I thought I told you that you were grounded!

Junior: Busted!

Alyssa: That was 5 days ago. So I'm officially ungrounded.

Megan: Can I get a chair?

Alli: No you cannot.

Megan: Oh...

Alli: Just kidding! *pushes a chair towards Megan*

Megan: * Grabs the chair* Thanks.

Lindsay: *Sits by Larry* Hi!

Larry: Um hi?

Lindsay: I like your hair!

Larry: Thanks! I like your hair too!

Bowser: Where are those stupid questions?!

Violent: Our first question is from iSqueakers!

*iSqueakers*  
Hey y'all! Your worst nightmare is back! *Cackles evilly as she draws her nine favorite male Koopas... Oh shoot Wendy's in there.

Roy: I'm not half bad? That's great news! I would hug you in fangirl craze, but I should work out before I hug you; your strong muscles will probably break my back! Hows it like living with a dysfunctional family?

Ludwig: I put hair remover in your shampoo- Oh shoot I forgot you don't do shampoo. SHH NOBODY TELL LUDWIG- oh *** it Ludwig heard anyway. But Ludwig: would you rather have chocolate, Violent, or your family?

Lemmy: I drew a picture of you pranking Larry; It's funny stuff! I'll put it on my deviantart page soon if you wanna see it!

Larry: You may be seething at me right now, but I hope this calms you down: I like plants too. Not as much as the universe and Earth in general, but plants are cool. Plus, in my picture, you didn't get hurt... TOO MUCH.

Iggy: Hi! Do you ever wear contacts?

Wendy: If you had to be a toad, what would your name be?

Morton: HI! Don't get any ideas; I just like exclamation points. I like Larry and Roy more. Wink-wink ;) ;). Anyway if you were a flavor of ice cream, what flavor would you be?

Bowser, Kamek and Bowser Jr: Who is your most hated child/Koopaling/sibling?

Wendy: Did she just say 9 favorite male koopas?!

Roy: *flexes his muscles* I am pretty strong...it's fun lots of crazy stuff!

Ludwig: What did she say about my shampoo?

Everyone: NOTHING!

Ludwig: Okey, and lets see if i get chocolate I'll freak out...if I get Violent then that means marriage...if I get family that means headaches...I choose neither.

Lemmy: I needa see!

Larry: Hey!...Hmmm okey...Ima let this slide...for now...

Iggy: I'm wearing them now.

Rosey: Really?

Iggy: *sighs* No :(

Wendy: Wendy O. Toad duh.

Lindsay: Ha I get it! It's cause you're a koopa, and you replaced it with Toad! :D

Alli: Smart thinking!

Morton: Chocolate Carmel chip ice cream! :D

Ludwig: Lame.

Bowser: All of them.

Kamek: Bowser.

Bowser Jr: Everyone! Except Alyssa and Rosalina! :D

Kamek: Next question is from...Justsomegurl!

*Justsomegurl*

Bowser, i like you the most *highfive*

Ludwig- kooky...why are you mean to your siblings

Lemmy- why are you obsess with your ball

Iggy-can i make experiments with you?

Ludwig-i love music, can i help you compose some?

Bowser: I know. I'm awesome. *highfives back*

Violent: No you're not.

Katie: Lame.

Turbo: Eh...

Rosey: In between.

Alyssa: Erm...okay i guess.

Megan: Awesome.

Lindsay: Cool.

Bowser: Haters and lovers.

Ludwig: I'm not mean. I'm just being a good brother.

Everyone: Suuuuuuure.

Lemmy: Because! His my best friend...

Iggy: What?! I thought I was your best friend!

Lemmy: You thought wrong!

Iggy: Whatever. And sure! I could use a partner to expirment on...* chuckles evilly*

Ludwig: If you know a lot if classical music then sure.

Violent: Next questions are from samusaran101!

*samusaran101*  
Ludwig: What is your favorite song?

Lemmy: Uh... have you ever tried fried chicken?

Larry: Do you like anyone?

Bowser: Are your limbs bulky, or are you just really chubby? XD

Junior: Guess who I have! (brings out Rosalina)

Roy: Are you BALD?!

Ludwig: My songs of course.

Lemmy: I like fried chicken! I WANT FRIED CHICKEN!

Bowser: Here we go again.

Lemmy: *Jumps on Bowser attacking him* Fried Chicken!

Bowser: Ahhh!

Larry: No not really.

Bowser: IT'S MUSCLE!

Junior: ROSALINA?! *Passes out*

Ludwig: Wow.

Roy: Yes I am. I'm proud of it!

Kamek: Next question is from ILoveLarryKoopax3!

*ILoveLarryKoopax3*  
Kammy: How can you wear your hairstyle so awesomely?

Kamek: Why are you bald?

Bowser: Why can't you accept the fact that YOU ARE NOT AWESOME?

Ludwig: Do you speak german or anything foreign? I want to learn foreign languages so if you can, can you teach me please?

Lemmy: Do you throw parties?

Roy: Can you teach me how to wrestle people please? Everyone says I should toughen up and I'm too fragile. Pfft.

Iggy: Are you happy school's started?

Wendy: How much makeup do you have?

Morton: Wanna bake a wedding cake with me?

Larry: Can you teach me how to eavesdrop on people please?

All the koopalings: Have you guys ever kissed someone?

Kammy: It's top-secret.

Kamek: No it's not. Thats just her bed head.

Kammy: I hate you.

Kamek: Because I'm old.

Bowser: BECAUSE I AM AWESOME!

Ludwig: I speak a little german, but sure.

Lemmy: No Kind Dad says no overtime.

Bowser: It's because he invites total strangers.

Roy: I'll teach you everything I know. When I'm done with you you're gonna be as muscular as me! * flexes his muscles*

Iggy: Yes and no. Yes because of classes! No because of bullies.

Rosey: Awww...

Wendy: A lifetime supply.

Alyssa: She's telling the truth.

Morton: Heck yeah! :D

Larry: Heh heh of course I will...

Lindsay: So generous! :)

Ludwig: Yeah...

Violent: Who?

Ludwig: uh...

Lemmy: No...what is a kiss?

Bowser: Your to young to know.

Roy: Heck yeah...she was amazing...

Iggy: No not yet...

Wendy: Yeah I have.

Bowser: WHAT?!

Wendy: I mean no! Boys? Ewww!

Morton: Yeah she wanted to shut me up though...

Larry: Almost...so close!

Junior: *still passed out.*

Rosalina: Is he okey?

Daisy: hmmm...

Turbo: Yea he should be.

Violent: Next up is from epiclly awsome mario fan!

*epiclly awsome mario fan*  
bowser: Look up cat mario and unfair mario and use that to help designed the castle and fortresses around that idea

luddy poo:"gives a valuable viola" What type of music do you like.

wendy:"gives a princess peach wig"

Roy:"gives an indestructible sandbag"

Lemmy:"gives an indestructible ball"

Iggy:"gives a pikmin Flower"

Morton:"gives a talk show"

Bj:"gives a wand"

A girl who almost looks like Mario come in.

Bowser: Who the hell are you?!

eamf : I'm eamf! I'm a guest!

Kamek: *checks computer* Hey she is!

eamf : I was stuck in traffic!

Bowser: *Looks up the video* This changes everything!

eamf : *sits by Ludwig and hands him a violin*

Ludwig: WoW! Thanks!

eamf :Welcome! :)

Ludwig: I like classical music by the way.

Wendy: Gee thanks. *puts it on*

Peach: *hugs Wendy* We're twins! Yay!

Roy: Cool! *puts it down, and thanks eamf .*

Lemmy: Yay now I have two! :D

Iggy: Aww thanks eamf!

Morton: *passes out in excitement*

Junior: *still passed out*

Violent: Pretty sure he wants to say thanks! :)

Bowser:Well that's it.

Kamek: Thats it for now folks! :)

Violent: remember to ask!

Bowser: Good riddance!

Kamek: have a good day! :)

Everyone: Bye! :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's chapter3 hope you enjoyed! Bye I may post again friday or saturday! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
